


J'ai D'autres Chats à Fouetter

by HariWrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkwardness, Dominant Marinette, F/M, Marichat, Sexual Content, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HariWrites/pseuds/HariWrites
Summary: J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter = I have bigger fish to fry.Literally: I have other cats to whip...Chat Noir visits a frustrated Marinette.





	J'ai D'autres Chats à Fouetter

**Author's Note:**

> [EtoilesJaunes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtoilesJaunes) made me do it and [LdyFcknNoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyFcknNoir/pseuds/LdyFcknNoir) helped.

“Fucking Chloé,” Nino spat.

He and Adrien were having a drink before his DJ set when he’d received Alya’s message.

“Oh God, what did she do now?” Adrien asked.

Even though he and Chloé barely saw each other, and seldom spoke since leaving school, he was still her friend and somehow, he still felt responsible for her actions.

Nino turned his phone around towards him. Whatever she’d done was apparently so bad he couldn’t bring himself to say it out loud. Adrien saw the title cover of Chloé’s fashion blog at the top of the screen and under it…

“Shit,” Adrien said.

“I know she’s not your best bud any more, dude, but maybe she’d listen to you if you asked her to take this down?” Nino asked hopefully.

Adrien shook his head sadly. He didn’t think that was likely.

“Could you check in on Mari, then?” Nino asked hopefully. “Alya’s working late at the newsroom and I won’t be finished here until silly o’clock.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

Waiting until Nino’s set was well under way, he left the club and ducked into the alley next to it. Plagg groaned in anticipation of what was next.

“We’re going to see her as Chat, aren’t we?”

He shrugged. “Why not? I said I’d check on her, I didn’t specify who as.”

“Fine, but I want extra cheese for this,” the kwami grumbled as Adrien uttered the words he needed to transform.

  
Marinette was in her pyjamas, leaving on the railings of her roof terrace, as he expected. She often came out here to think.

Since he’d confessed his feelings about Ladybug to her a few years back, they’d become good friends. He felt like he could tell her anything. In return, she was an excellent confidente; listening earnestly, offering advice when needed and kicking his ass into gear when required. So often he’d wanted to reveal his true identity to her, her trusted her and knew she’d guard his secret, but he didn’t want this easy-going version of Marinette to transform into the tongue-tied awkward Marinette he knew as Adrien.

Even after all those years, she sometimes still stuttered around him. Most of the time, she was fine, until she suddenly remembered she was talking to him and suddenly clammed up again. He knew she had a crush on him—she had told Chat Noir so during one of their heart-to-hearts towards the end of le bac—but he hoped she’d eventually relax around him. Since getting to know her as Chat Noir, he saw the easy-going, flirtatious side of her and he liked it.

She was lost in her thoughts and hadn’t heard him land on her roof. He cleared his throat to alert her to his presence. She turned and smiled at him. It was a wistful smile, she clearly had a lot on her mind.

“A little bird told me that a certain beauty blogger slated your end of year fashion project,” he said.

“Oh good, I’m glad that news has spread so quickly,” Marinette replied acerbically.

“Please, you know that one bad review can’t break you. If Gabriel Agreste gave up after his first lousy critique, he wouldn’t have even gotten started. Hell, he still gets crappy reviews now. It doesn’t defeat him, it fuels him.”

“You know a lot about Gabriel Agreste, kitty.” Marinette eyed him suspiciously.

“Of course.” _Smooth, Adrien,_ “...uh… he’s your favourite designer. I did my homework.”

She nudged him playfully with her shoulder.

“You’re sweet, Chat,” she smiled. “It’s just frustrating. I worked hard on that collection and I know it was good. Then fucking Chloé comes along and trashes it.”

“Fucking Chloé. Is that her full name?” He asked, remembering Nino’s comment earlier. He felt his spirits lift as she laughed.

“Only to her closest enemies.”

Marinette’s smile faded as quickly as it appeared.

“I still haven’t cheered you up, Marinette. Tell me what’s on your mind.”

“I’m not unhappy, I’m just… frustrated. I’ve spent the last ten months working my butt off and I’ve barely had any fun. I’ve been so focused on doing well in my final year. Fashion school is competitive and I didn’t want to fall behind. And then there’s my… other… responsibilities. I feel like I need to cut loose and let off some of this steam that’s been building up, but I don’t know how.”

“If you were a cat, I’d recommend a scratching post. I’m not sure what the human equivalent is...” He mused.

One of Marinette’s eyebrows quirked and she giggled.

“I think it’s the same kind of thing for humans, too.”

Chat’s jaw dropped. _Was she flirting?_

Walking away from the railing, she started to head back to the hatch that led into her bedroom. She paused and looked back over her shoulder at Chat Noir. He couldn’t fail to notice the sultry look in her eyes.

“You coming in?”

She didn’t wait for an answer, just kept descending the ladder. Chat was taken aback. He wasn’t usually invited inside so he didn’t wait to be asked twice before following her in.

He’d been in Marinette’s room as both Adrien and Chat Noir before and it was exactly as he remembered it; small, homely and comfortable. His room was large and impersonal, by contrast, her’s was a reflection of her adorable quirkiness. He couldn’t help looking around, pausing to smile at the photos from their school days.

Marinette’s desk was littered with designs. Chat looked approvingly at them, his eye trained to pick out details others might miss. She was genuinely talented. Her end of year collection had been bold and daring - a little out there, even - but the design elements were perfect. He’d been at the show with Nino and Alya and he’d been blown away by it. Even Nathalie mentioned it to his father as an up-and-comer to watch. He’d raved about her later to Chloé and he was sure that’s why she’d been so savage on her blog.

“You’re gifted, Marinette. Chloé doesn’t know what she’s talking about,” he said, looking up.

She laughed bitterly.

“I gave up caring what Chloé thinks about me some time ago,” Marinette said, “besides, J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter.”

Chat Noir’s eyebrows shot up and a suggestive look played across his face.

“Oh, really, other cats?! Should I be worried?”

Marinette’s face grew red as she realised what she’d said. But she didn’t look embarrassed like he expected her to. Instead, she wore the least contrite expression he’d ever seen. A glint of something wicked twinkled in her eye and his stomach lurched.

_Was he attracted to Marinette? He’d always thought of her as a great friend, but was there more to it? If so, why was he holding back?_

“Don’t flatter yourself, Chat. I simply meant that I have bigger fish to fry. I’m applying for summer internships.” She gestured towards the stack of paperwork on her bed.

Chat nodded understandingly.

“Shame. I can think of worse ways to spend an evening,” he winked.

“I don’t think you could handle me, kitty,” Marinette smiled.

“Oh, really? Try me,” he goaded. “I don’t bite.”

“No?” She said, moving closer.

He shook his head.

“Hmmm, pity.”

Marinette reached behind him and pulled his tail forward and ran it through her fingers. She was tantalisingly close; only a sliver of air separated them.

He gulped. “What are you planning to do with that?”

“There’s only one cat I want to whip, Chat,” she whispered, holding eye contact.

His response fell out as a raspy sigh.

“What do you say?”

Anticipation fizzled in the pit of his stomach. “Uh… yes, please.”

“Turn around.”

He eagerly obliged. A heady mix of excitement and suspense surged through him as he felt this own tail stroke his leg from knee to thigh. When she reached his ass, she slapped his tail against it. There was a satisfying ‘crack’ and the pain followed the sound. He gasped. A tingle radiated from the point of impact and his stomach clenched at the sensation.

He’d never considered whether he’d be into the whole pain/pleasure thing before, but he liked this. Perhaps it was more to do with the woman wielding the whip, rather than the whipping itself. She was someone he deeply trusted and (he finally admitted to himself) was crazily attracted to.

Marinette bit her lip and looked at him for his reaction. He nodded. Again, tail met leather-clad flesh and the snap was followed by pain. This time, his cock twitched in approval. He moaned and his claws gripped the desk.

“This, ah!” _Crack!_ “Isn’t your first, oh!” _Crack!_ “Time.”

“No. Not my first.” She soothed the area with the palm of her hand, caressing it. With her other hand, she turned his head toward her. “You can tell me to stop.”

“No. Do it again.” Chat begged.

Without breaking eye contact, Marinette struck the same place on his ass, harder this time. The smack of leather against leather resonated in his ears, along with his quickening pulse. His moan was followed by a deep rumbling from his chest.

“Did you just… purr?” Marinette asked.

“Whip me again and you’ll find out.” He said breathlessly.

She did, striking the same spot once more. The girl had amazing aim. Once more, he emitted a low purr. Marinette was in front of him now, pressing one ear to his chest, her body pushed against his as she listened to the feline sounds.

She was enjoying this as much as he was. Well, maybe not quite as much. She looked up at him, cheeks flushed. Her eyes were two black pools with only a thin border of bluebell iris. Her lips seemed redder than usual. He couldn’t restrain himself any more, he crashed his lips into hers. Chat reached a hand behind him and cleared the surface of Marinette’s desk in one swipe. Grabbing her waist, he scooped her up and spun her to a sitting position her on the desk.

Their eyes locked and she dragged her nails down his front.

“Tell me, Kitty, do you ever take this suit off?”

The look in her eyes scared him a little; past dilated pupils he saw a carnal desire he’d never seen in her before. He leaned down, bring his face close to hers. For a moment, they lingered, foreheads pressed together, listening to each other breathing heavily. It was like being in the eye of the storm. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and his senses seemed heightened in expectation of what might happen next.

“For you, princess, I do.”

Her eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks as she pushed her soft lips against his. Their lips parted and their tongues found each other. As the kiss intensified, her legs and arms wrapped around him, pulling their bodies closer together until no space existed between them. Marinette bit his bottom lip, sucking and tugging urgently on it.

Her hand moved up to run through his hair as he found the hem of her shirt. Sliding his hands underneath, he ran his claws across the small of her back and he felt her roll her hips in response to his touch. He gathered the shirt in his hands and pulled it over her head in a deft move, pulling her hair free from the pencils keeping the messy bun in place.

He ran his fingers across her collarbone and over her breasts, the delicate lace of her bra caught briefly in his claws as he skimmed it. He wrapped his arm around her back, pulling her close to him again.

He was ready to tell her everything.

“The mask will come off with the suit…”His voice was low and gravely when he spoke.

She shook her head. “No, you can’t do that.”

“I want to. I trust you, Mari.”

She hummed against his chest before tilting her head up and claiming his lips again.

Her right hand reached for the handle of a drawer and she opened it quietly. The drawer was full of scarves and ribbons of many colours and materials. She pulled a black domino mask with ribbon ties from the centre of the muddle of fabric and pulled away from Chat. Quickly getting the hint, he turned so his back was to her.

“Claws in.”

Plagg, sensing the situation gave Adrien a nod and zoomed away towards the hatch that separated Marinette’s room from the rest of her parents’ apartment. Adrien was sure he saw a flash of red at the moment before Plagg disappeared through the hatch.

Before he could consider what it meant, she placed the mask over his eyes. As he held it in place, she tied the ribbons, carefully avoiding snagging his hair. When it felt secure, he turned to face her.

  
Standing in Marinette’s room as Adrien, not Chat Noir, with only a felt mask to conceal that fact, he felt exposed but safe. Of course, he was clad head to toe in Gabriel clothing, he still might give himself away. As her nimble fingers unbuttoned his shirt, he held his breath, waiting for the label to reveal him. If she noticed, she didn’t mention it, and the shirt was quickly cast aside.

Realising he was now unhindered by his supersuit, he took his time in tracing his fingertips up her sides and running his nails gently down her spine, revelling in the feeling of her warmth and softness. Marinette arched her back in response to his touch, pushing herself into him. Skin met skin and Adrien shuddered with pleasure. Her hands ran through his hair and he felt sparks run through his body from his scalp. It felt like there was electricity in her fingertips. She kissed along his jawline and down his neck. He gasped as she dragged her fingers across his chest and stomach.

As she started unfastening his belt, he heard the voice in his head. Are you sure about this? She doesn’t know who you are. He knew that if he spoke, he’d surely reveal his identity, but he had to. She pulled the belt free from their loops, quirking an eyebrow thoughtfully and hesitating before she threw it to one side. Her hands started to work at his jeans button, but he grabbed her wrists, holding her gently but firmly. He lowered the tone of his voice a little to disguise it and whispered in her ear.

“Are you certain you want to do this?”

“Are you, Chat?” Marinette asked, eyes darting to where she managed to lightly run her fingers over the hard-on that was straining against denim.

“I want you, but… I mean, don’t you want to know who I am?” He said.

“I trust you, Chat. I know enough about you to know that.” She assured him.

Smiling at her stubbornness, he relinquished her wrists and cupped her face in his hands. He kissed her again. The total trust she gave him made his heart feel like it might burst with happiness.

Her pyjama pants hit the floor. His hand caressed the back of her thigh and she ran one leg up his in response. He ran his other hand down her body, lingering to squeeze her toned ass. Adrien gripped her legs at the tops of each thigh and lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Carrying her to the chaise lounge he lay her down and climbed on top, straddling her. He placed small kisses across her collarbone before moving slowly towards her breasts. Freeing a nipple from the lace bra, he grazed it with his teeth before licking it as it hardened with his touch. She moaned, louder this time and Adrien belatedly hoped that her parents weren’t home.

Marinette wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed her body up onto her hands. In a movement that would confound even the most experienced wrestler, she managed to flip Adrien on to his back on the chaise and position herself on top of him. She undid his trousers and slid them off, using her feet to remove them and flick them to the floor.

She’d never reminded him more of Ladybug than right now. Confident, in control. The freckles and midnight hair helped to enhance the look.

It was a side of Marinette he didn’t get to see often, and from this angle, it was sublime. All the other – two – girls he’d been with were so passive, leaving him to do the work, making him fumble his way through, hoping it would end soon. (And every time, he felt like he was cheating on Ladybug, even though nothing like that happened between them. Now? He didn’t feel that way.)

Marinette was savouring every moment, enjoying him. Enjoying herself.

Her tongue flickered across his chest, teeth grazed his skin, sucking and soothing marks into him. He writhed under her touch, luxuriating in every nip and kiss. A gasp escaped him when she reached his waist, tugging his briefs aside to continue the trail she was taking down his body.

He wasn’t aware of her taking his underwear off, those kisses to the V of his hips distracted him, but he knew he was naked while Marinette was still in her underwear. He would have pointed out the inequality, but when he opened his mouth to do so, she ran her tongue up the length of his shaft and swirled it around the tip.

“Fuck! Mari!”

He felt her smile around him as she took him into her mouth. A snigger sending vibrations through him that made his eyes roll back. He grabbed the edge of the chaise for stability, the other hand carding through her hair. Her hand grasped the base of his cock, moving in rhythm with her head. Her tongue moved from flat against him to tracing patterns around his head as she licked and sucked him closer to ecstasy.

When his thighs tensed, she pulled back.

“Not yet, minou,” she whispered.

Her hot breath on his wet cock almost sent him over the edge.

She strutted to her desk and fished around in the drawer for something. He marvelled at how sexy she was, how assertive. When she returned, he saw a telltale foil wrapper held between index and middle finger. She held it up.

“May I?”

He nodded, jaw slack. Words had failed him.

In one smooth series of movements, she stepped out of her panties and climbed astride him. He watched with fascination as she sheathed him in latex, unable to take his eyes away as she took hold of his cock and ran it between her lower lips, coating it in her slick arousal. She brushed her clitoris with his tip, moaning in delight before lowering herself onto his length, biting her lip and letting out a hiss as she took him inside her.

Her eyes fell shut and she steadied herself with palms on his chest as she rode him. Rising up then sinking back down on him, enveloping him in her tight, wet depths, keeping a steady tempo as she did, taking him into oblivion.

She found his hand and guided it between her legs, directing him to her sensitive nub, showing where to touch her. He obliged, circling like she’d shown him, thrusting his hips in time to her movements. Groans fell from his mouth and breathy sighs sounded from hers. She picked up the pace until he couldn’t hold on much longer.

“Mari, I’m going to…”

“I know, I’m… ah!”

Her movements became erratic and he felt her walls pulse around him as his hips bucked. Her back arched and thighs tightened as Adrien felt her body tense and shake. At that, he unravelled as her walls clenched his shaft relentlessly, coming hard and crying out her name.

“Chaton…” she gasped, collapsing into his arms.

Catching his breath, his mind was racing. _Had he really just done that?_

He had, and he hoped he could do it again. Soon. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and kissed her temple. He didn’t notice that the mask she’d so carefully tied on was now dislodged. Not until she lifted her head to ask him… something. But when he saw her wide-eyed stare, the knowledge came crashing through, breaking the warm bubble of happiness around them.

“Holy fuck. Adrien?!”

He winced and attempted a smile.

“Surprise?”

***

Marinette’s eyes widened as she took in the vision in front of her. Adrien Agreste. Chat Noir was Adrien Agreste. Adrien was Chat and ahe was laying on top of him, his hair dishevelled. Oh, God! She had just fucked Adrien Agreste!

She started to giggle. Tears streamed down her face and her body shook as laughter took hold. It probably wasn’t the reaction Adrien expected, but it was better than her other options— panicking or screaming in his face.

“I’m sorry, Kitty,” Marinette managed to say between breaths, “it’s just… do you know how many ways I imagined I might get you undressed? None of my fantasies played out like this.” Then, under her breath, _“I’m going to kill you, Tikki.”_

“Me? As who? Adrien or Chat?” He asked.

“Both. You know I’ve had a crush on you for the longest time, I believe I told your alter ego.” She rolled her eyes. “But Chat is undeniably sexy, too.”

“Thanks.” Adrien smiled, allowing a very Chat Noir grin to spread across his face.

“Silly minou,” she said, stroking his cheek.

“You’re not mad? That I kept this from you? I’d hate for it to break our trust.” Adrien asked.

“Of course not. I understand the need to keep your identity a secret, more than you know. I’m honoured that you’d trust me with it. Somewhere, Master Fu is doing cartwheels.” Marinette said as Adrien moved to the sink to clean himself up. She gazed at his pert butt and sighed; if she’d seen that ass before, she definitely would have figured out Chat Noir’s identity. She wasn’t ready to get up yet, she was still weak at the knees and didn’t want to land on her face in front of Adrien now.

“I’m so lucky to have found someone like you. Not everyone would be so understanding about my double life.” Adrien said, locating his boxers in amongst the clothing strewn across the room.

“Funny you should say that…” Marinette said.

***

Adrien was sure she wanted to tell him something important, but he didn’t get to hear it.

“Marinette!” A squeaky voice from nowhere in particular spoke. Or, had Adrien imagined it?!

To his surprise and relief, he heard it again.

“I’m sorry, but your parents are home early!” The voice was coming from a red creature with black spots.

It was a kwami.

Of course! How could he have been so oblivious?

“Shit!” Marinette jumped up and started gathering up her clothes, throwing Adrien’s in his direction and indicating to him that he should get dressed.

It was Adrien’s turn to laugh. Ladybug and Marinette were the same person. Many years ago, he had confessed his love for Ladybug… to Ladybug! She hadn’t shied away from him or tried to put distance between them. He knew the conflict she felt about letting Chat into her life and the fear of putting those they loved in danger if their identities were revealed. Instead, she had cultivated their relationship through her friendship as Marinette. She was more amazing than he had ever given her credit for. Joy spread through him. His Lady was Marinette.

“Can you stop laughing and get dressed, please.” Marinette hissed at him, already halfway to being clothed again.

“Wait! Are we going to talk about the fact that you’re Ladybug?” Adrien asked in a loud whisper.

“Sure we are, but we can’t talk about it if I’m dead so get dressed. Now.”


End file.
